Henry and the Wildfire
Henry and the Wildfire is the 18th episode of the first season of Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. Plot One day, Henry was on his way to the forest (His favorite place) with some flatbeds to collect some logs and take them to Knapford Harbour. Along the way, he keeps on coughing thinking that something's wrong with his funnel. But he dosen't care, cause he knew he can't keep the logs waiting. At the timber yard, the men took a long time loading the logs onto Henry's Flatbeds. But Henry dosen't mind. He likes to listen to the birds singing in their trees and tthe leaves flapping against the breez as the sun is setting when Henry's drive blew his whistle telling him it's time to go much to Henry's annoyance. But as he puff out, he started to cough again and unknown to Henry, his crew and the timber yard men, sparks flew out of his funnel and landed on the side of the line. Henry however didn't reliease that, as he dicided to go to the steamworks to have his funnel looked at once he delievers the logs. A while later everyone have gone home for tea. But once the last car had gone, little bit of smoke can be seen by the side of the line where Henry have been standing and soon the smoke started to become bigger and bigger. A few hours later, Rainbow Dash was flying her way back to Ponyville from helping Queen Elsa and Princess Anna when she spotted something down below at the timber yard. But when she got closer, she was in a state of shock to discover the yard is on fire. The fire was spleading into the forest and Rainbow Dash braving hurried through the smoke and alert the signalman nearby. The Signalman telephoned the Search and Rescue Centre and once he got out of the signalbox and into his car and drove away, the fire spearded all over the forest. Rainbow Dash hurried off to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle and Tidmouth Sheds to alert the other engines and ponies telling them that the forest is on fire, much to Henry's shocked. Edward, Henry and the ponies set off with the cranes and severel flatbeds. As they stopped by a junction just before the forest, Harold zooped overhead carrying bags of water and dirt to dapp the flames. Flynn and Belle got by the entrance of the forest and shoot lots and lots of water at the firing forest. Twilight and her friends told all the villagers to evaculate their homes just in case the fire will speard towards it as well. Edward wondered what could have started a huge fire. That was Henry suddenly remembered his cough at the timber yard and reliase that sparks had came from his funnel. Henry can not believe that he had started the fire the whole time and now his beloved forest was now covered in a big think clound of smoke, but Harold, Flynn, Belle and the fire service had everything under control. And after once last water shoot, the fire was out. As Henry entered the forest with the crane and the flatbeds, he looked around them. They were now bunred, blacken and completely destroyed. A small tear came from Henry's eye as he knew that his forest was once again no more. Luckly no one have been hurt from the fire. All the towns and their homes were safe and so were the animals as Fluttershy have them safely in her home while the engines, cranes and lorries worked hard all day clearing the mess in the forest and taking them away. Days later, the Fat Controller came to see Henry. Henry appolizise for his accident and didn't mean to start the forest fire knowing that it could put both Sodor and Equestria in danger. But the Fat Controller calmed hi down. He knew it haven't really been Henry's fault and was glad everyone made it out safely. But remined Henry that trees glowing near railway lines are very dangerous and they should always be care when the engines go through the forest. He also told Henry that once the clearing is done, He'll send for some new young trees ready for planting which Henry up a little bit. The next day, when the clearing teams have gone, Henry inspected what was left of the forest which was now very little. Just then Toby arrived along with some new young tress for planting. Henry soon cheered up when Toby told they can always start again. After all it is the forest and it will look even better then before. Days past and everyone worked very hard to get the young trees in their place ready for glowing. They even manged to keep some away from the tracks so's to not to couse anymore fire. Weeks later with lots of rain and sun, the forest was as good as new and the animals can come home. And Henry learned his to be extra careful when ever he goes through the forest incase he starts coughing again. Trivia *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Belle, Flynn, Harold the Helicopter, Prince Derek, Princess Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin and Sir Topham Hatt are starring in this episode. Category:76859Thomas Thomas' Adventures Chronicles